marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Peter Parker (Earth-616)
Webshooters Who ever wrote this bit about Spider-Man still using his mechanical Webshooters over his biological ones sometimes, PLEASE gimme a call (user talk:Marvul)!!! I need to know if thats true ´cause I cant find any evidence in my books. Strength Can we get a citation to Spider-Man's strength? I have always heard/read 15 tons. Where do we see 25 tons? --JamieHari 01:50, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Identity Can we get a citation on when Spider-Man used the Black Marvel identity? I cannot find a comic book issue that this took place in. --drgnrbrn316 04:52, 05 February 2007 Category I see there is made a category "Civil war Characters, but is that a must? I mean how far wan't we go, you also can make a category: the Other, Secret wars, Inferno etc etc. It's not that I don't like the idea but how far must we go?? Peter Wildenbeest 22:19, 16 March 2007 (UTC) :Kill it, kill it now! --Squirrelloid 22:36, 16 March 2007 (UTC) ::I have killed it (lol)Peter Wildenbeest 13:00, 23 March 2007 (UTC) New character template Why not use the new character template on the page? Here is a version of this page using that template: User:CleverGuy/Spider-Man. --CleverGuy 15:27, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :But we are!......Now. --M1shawhan 00:08, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::Great! Thanks. --CleverGuy 14:44, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Sexually abused? I think somewhere in here we should put the events outlined in Spider-Man/Power Pack #1. The fact Peter was sexually abused is both interesting and little-known. I know it's a small thing, but just a suggestion. Ronimus Prime 15:51, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :Wow I didn't know that. This explains a lot :p Copycat989 18:34, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::Sure, feel free to add it. ::Can you add a citation next to it though? ::Just in case anyone contests the fact. ::Example of how to add a reference: Uncanny X-Men #12345 ::Cheers, ::--Jamie 00:20, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::This is a public service comic of questionable canon, and so it should not be mentioned in the Peter Parker (Earth-616) article. --Ricochet Spidey 23:04, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :I am tending to agree with this. I think it might be better under Notes...or even under trivia. The Power Pack comics as of late seem to jump in and out of continuity anyhow. That and the special announcement comics should always be taken with a grain of salt when adding to the pages. I say you can move the comments and just put a reason summary stating that it was from a non-canon book and you will be fine with the move of info. --M1shawhan 00:49, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::As long as there's a reference I'm cool with it. ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 21:58, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Costume? on the marvel site spidey is Back in the Red n' Blue. Should we change it here? Blackspider 00:02, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :Sure! :) :--Your Friendly Neighborhood Peteparker (talk • • ) 18:38, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Melt? 'Because the fluid almost instantly sublimates from solid to liquid when under shear pressure, and is not adhesive in its anaerobic liquid/solid phase transition point, there is no clogging of the web-shooter’s parts.' If I'm not mistaken, when a solid becomes a liquid, it's called melting. Sublimation is when a solid becomes a gas. :Absolutely correct. I'll change it on the page. If you run into these types of incorrect statements...feel free to edit them with the correct info. --M1shawhan 23:21, 19 June 2008 (UTC) i disagree. it should be liquify not melt. Melting involves an increase in internal energy of a body, there is no evidence of the webs becoming liquid because of heat. should i change it to liquify? --Kaidynamite 06:27, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Redirecting Im not sure if anyone else has notice but "Spider Man" with a space in the search bar redirects to Penis2, which doesn't exist. i can't seem to get it to go the Spider-man or Peter parker B-eazy 12:25, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads-up. The problem has been fixed now. Good eye, by the way. Way to keep the site running smoothly. :Artful Dodger 12:33, 28 January 2009 (UTC) gaining new powers Now, spidey has had and lost various powers throuh out his career. Most recently, he lost all the powers he gained from 'the other' story arc, thanks to the events of 'one more day'. But, since this has happened before couldn't it happen again? Maybe to a spiderman in another dimension? See, I wanna write a fanfiction about the son of spiderman, Benjamin parker, from the mc2 universe and give him a few powers that his father( in any universe) does not have. If any of you know about him, he was exposed to the carnage symbiote, and he's still a baby. Now, i don't read a lot of spidergirl, but I've read enough to know that Ben's spider powers were at least jump started by being exposed to the symbiote. Evidence, he's still in diapers and he's already wall crawling. so, couldn't it be safe to ay that the spider half of Ben's dna was augmented? could you go so far as to say that he may have stronger spider dna than his father or sister, and thus stronger powers and more of them? Yep, since Venom has overpowered BugBoy at his best, and Carnage is said to be stronger than Venom. He could have l'il love for swords like Deadpool, and he could be trainned in the art of the samuri by Wolverine, plus he probly wouldn't need web shooters thants to Carnage, bub. Clarkmaster 02:48, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Born not Bitten Somebody tell me how Bugboy is a mutant, last time I checked muties were born not bitten. S'like sayin Wolverines a wuss, it just don't sound right. Clarkmaster 02:48, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't know if they changed it lately, but i thought it said spiderman is a mu''tate'', not a mu''tant''. There's a difference. A mu''tate'' is a person who was mutated artifically after birth, and wasn't born with the X-gene.--Black Artist 22:56, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::Wait, where are you guys seeing that Parker's a mutant?? --M1shawhan 22:20, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::I'm not seeing it. :::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:55, 15 July 2009 (UTC) If you're talking straight from the comics, that's something that Peter never seemed to understand in the comics was the whole X-Gene thing. At one point he thought he was a mutant, but that was resolved... I remember in the 90's, he talked to Beast about him and MJ having a child and Beast briefed him on the whole thing. I don't think Spider-Man has ever understood it. Even to this day. Just my two cents... J. A. R. Head 21:09, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Captain Universe: Is the period when Spider-Man gained the Uni-Power significant enough to have its own section in the article? just wanted to ask because I have the necessary references to create it.-Your Friendly Neighborhood Symbiote (talk • • ) 23:14, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :It's likely not TOO significant in his overall history, but it occurred during the Acts of Vengeance crossover and allowed him to beat the Tri-Sentinel, Magneto, Graviton, Titania, and a few other villains he'd normally struggle against. Plus, he gained several powers he otherwise has never had (flight being the most obvious). :--GrnMarvl14 23:34, 29 July 2009 (UTC) : He also fought Goliath, who was empowered by Dr. Doom. At the very least I believe readers would find it interesting. Not too often do people mention when Pete had those Cosmic powers; which on the other hand could admittedly be caused by the story itself lacking significance to the character's life. -Your Friendly Neighborhood Symbiote (talk • • ) 23:42, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::I'd say its worth a note in the trivia section.--Max 17:19, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Spider-Man back in Black handbook In the Spider-Man:Back in Black handbook that Spidey weigh's 167 lbs in it it came in 2007 Hulkgod45 the iron armor.. "All these features were controlled by a computer system in the chest piece, and the suit itself responded to mental control. The armor also had a secret override that could be activated by Iron Man in case of emergencies or if Spider-Man ever switched sides (which he eventually did)." when did he switch sides? :Circa (can't remember the issue of Amazing it happened in), he switched from pro-registration to anti-registration. :--GrnMarvl14 23:33, March 31, 2010 (UTC) human Torch Does spidey like him or not? it seems like they're friends... but i read in somewhere that spidey hates him. :They are friends, but the have been known to act as rivals, particularly back in the Silver Age.--Max 16:25, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :: i read in spider-man family: back in black that he really hates him.. Web Head 16:34, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I can't see what he would hate him over.--Max 16:57, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::: here are four. Web Head 17:24, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Yeah, that looks like a throwback to the silver age rivalry. They were young and headstrong, but they were not at each other's throats or anything.--Max 17:41, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::: k. so i guess there is no need to expect reasons 5-796 soon, uh? so when was the silver age (in what issues)? Web Head 19:30, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The silver Age is basically the 60's comics. The torch guest starred in Spider-Man so often he was practically part of the cast. Spidey would also guest star in Torch's mag, Strange Tales. Here's an example Comics:Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 17.--Max 22:56, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::He seems to be more jealous of Torch than actual hate. CLARKMASTER! 20:25, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Intelligence SpiderMan is listed as having a "Gifted Intellect" on his page. However, shouldn't it be listed as a "Genius-level Intellect"? I mean, he's been shown multiple times throughout his career to be absolutely brilliant. He may not be in the league of Richards, Doom, Banner, Stark, or some others who are the most intelligent people in the world. But, in the superhero community, he is up there. Again, he's not in the league of characters listed above or characters with intelligence comparable to them. But in comparison to most other superheroes, he's pretty smart. There are some heroes listed with a genius-level intellect who don't even display much intelligence. SpiderMan has been noted for his intelligence throughout his career, even by geniuses like Richards and Stark. Now, I'm not referring to the instance of him being said to be as smart as Richards is. That was complete and total CIS. He's not in that league. His power grid lists him as a 4. But since only so many people take those seriously, couldn't it be argued that he has a genius-level intellect. He's been able to invent his web shooters (with different webbing attributes depending on the situation), his bullet-proof armor, tracers that even Iron Man's armor couldn't detect, etc. I'm inclined to think he should be listed as a genius. I'm just wondering what other people think about that. I agree defintly one of the smartest marvel charactersSpdr man (talk) 18:06, September 5, 2012 (UTC) This page needs serious editing Recent events are covered in *way* too much detail, going back at least as far as Civil War, and maybe a little farther. We don't really need a blow-by-blow of every storyline he's been a part of. This is a character history summary for a character with 50 years of history, detail needs to be kept to a minimum (and cited with issue numbers so people can get details that way!). I mean, the relationship with and death of Gwen Stacy is given *2 sentences*, and that was pretty major at the time, and while it arguably deserves a little more space, its closer to the right way to do things than a lot of other text on the page. For instance, Civil War from Peter's perspective could literally be summed up as: :'Despite misgivings and with the support of his family, Peter initially sided with Iron Man in support of superhero registration. Convinced by Tony that the other superheroes needed to see committment from the pro-registration side, Peter even went as far as to unmask himself on live television. However, fighting against the fugitive heroes and the existence of the Thor clone left a poor taste in his mouth, causing him to switch sides and instead join the renegades. Spider-Man was one of the few heroes who did not accept the general amnesty after Steve Rogers arrest, continuing to work with the underground Avengers.' The problem is I don't really know Spider-man well enough to fix all of the excess text devoted to recent events. A further problem is that some of the text is unclear - for example, Mephisto's motivations in One Day More are well explained, but Peter and MJ's reasons for accepting his offer aren't explained at all! So I have no idea what happened there. Could someone who is actually following Spider-Man give this page some love by cutting out all the excess detail from recent events. The origin story summary could probably be greatly shortened too - there's really no need for it to be an excellent issue synopsis for Amazing Fantasy #15. As it is now, you could copy-paste that as the issue summary for AF15 and it would be *more detailed* than the one we currently have! Seriously people, summarize! Or to put it another way, every section should cover ~5-10 years of publication history, and be no more than 10-15 short paragraphs. Only an extraordinarily major storyline should warrant its own paragraph. (For instance: Ben Reilly the arsonist story? That should be ~1 sentence.) (Ok, I can and will deal with the origin section, but I can't really deal with the other parts. Should someone be so inclined, they can use my Civil War summary. I'd do it myself but I can neither cite the issues nor would i know how to re-section the page to properly handle the reduction in content.) --Squirrelloid 05:59, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I'll save you! (Seriously I agree, and will attempt to fix the earlier events in Peter's life after the well needed tweaking to "Who Was Ben Reilly" and "Gauntlet.") The Robert: Your Hero (talk • • ) 21:58, 2 November 2008 (UTC) 03:59, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Shield Slinger? The very first issue of Spider-Man I ever owned was the Amazing Spider-Man #481(#40 by the new numbering). In this story, Spider-Man fights a villain named "Shade" who's tethered to the astral plane so he can phase through objects at will. Spidey can't lay a finger on him, until he throws a trash can lid which seemingly has no effect; as Shade rambles on and berates him, the trash can lid ricochets against the alley walls until it hits the side of his head. The villain asks where he picked up that move, to which Spidey states "You watch Captain America enough you pick up a few things." Now this issue to me says two things: 1) Spider-Man has played with EVERYONE in the Marvel sandbox and 2) He could wield the indestructible symbol of America Cap always throws at his rogues gallery. However I understand that story matters to Me on a personal level so I would like to know whether Spider-Man should be placed under the Shield Fighting Category, or to a greater extent have the above information placed somewhere in the article under abilities or trivia sections. The reason being ever since the 80's Spidey has been known as one of the greatest brawlers in the Comics industry, and it would be interesting to know he's "picked up a few things" from his years of crimefighting alongside other heroes. It's a little known story not unlike the Firelord battle, but I believe ts on par in terms of trivia worth. Then again he only did it once. The Robert: Your Hero (talk • • ) 07:54, July 2, 2010 (UTC) How his parents were killed At http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fictional_history_of_Spider-Man it says: :"Peter Benjamin Parker is the son of Richard and Mary Parker, who worked as C.I.A. agents, and were killed on a mission involving an impersonator of the Red Skull.1" :Untold Tales of Spider-Man #-1 ("minus one"; July 1997), retconning a story in The Amazing Spider-Man Annual #5 (Nov. 1968) Also I remember in one of the cartoon series, they said his parents were working for some secret agency when they died. Going by comic book history only of course, just thought that worthy of note. [[User:Dream Focus|'Dream Focus']] 18:34, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :I remember reading somewhere that Wolverine once saved his parents before they were killed and obviously before he was Spider-Man; Im gonna look that up.. Unless someone else already knows? --Johnnybravo44 18:09, July 14, 2010 (UTC) To Jonnybravo44, that was sometime before their actual death. They died in a plane crash as SHIELD agents. They're officially dead. Neither one is alive. In the 90's, Chameleon found out Spider-Man's identity and made robot versions of his parents. As for the cartoon, I suggest you don't pay attention to what the cartoon says compared to the comics. The cartoon is it's own reality and has barely anything to do with the comic book continuity other than being a alternate universe.J. A. R. Head 21:13, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :I read it off of Uncannyxmen.net I remember, but yeah I meant before they died, Wolverine must've been with SHIELD or something.. --Johnnybravo44 21:21, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::He wasn't with SHIELD, he was working for the Canadian government, I believe. Definitely wasn't SHIELD. ::--GrnMarvl14 21:26, July 14, 2010 (UTC) "They died in a plane crash as SHIELD agents." No, they died as C.I.A. agents. SHIELD (in it's modern form as a UN-run agency, not the recently revealed retcon millennia-old precursor Shield) didn't exist until more than a decade after their deaths. Richard and Mary Parker were not SHIELD agents - the only thing to ever suggest they were was the text on the cover to an Minus One issue (the cover, not the story inside), and Tom Brevoort, who wrote that text, has categorically stated that he made a mistake on the SHIELD bit. Lokiofmidgaard 22:27, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :So.. I don't have this issue, and the info isn't updated enough on here, but I'm pretty sure this is it: Comics:Untold Tales of Spider-Man Vol 1 -1. Does anyone have this and can confirm that this is the issue I am looking for? --Johnnybravo44 04:42, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, that's the issue. Tom Brevoort notes here http://fans.marvel.com/tom_brevoort/blog/2007/04/28/good_comics_pt_1 that the text is a mistake - "And yes, that cover copy proclaiming Richard and Mary parker Agents of SHIELD was a mistake, and it was entirely made by me. I remembered that they had been secret agents, and I somehow misrecalled Stan saying that they had been working for SHIELD, even though he didn't." Lokiofmidgaard 06:59, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Single spidey? Since one more day nulled the parker's marriage, who's spidey seeing these days?--Lordxehanort 17:13, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Shoudn't the charcter page be called Peter Parker (earth-616)? :Might want to read the message at the top of this very page. :--GrnMarvl14 22:53, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Marvel Zombies Can someone tell me how would Doctor Octopus 2099 will look like if she got infected by the zombie virus? ANSWER PLEASE!!! No Spider-sense??? Is it true that spider-man lost his spider-sense fighting the spiderslayers? can somebody tell me the comic in which he loses it so i can fully believe it, because that's hard to take in :( :Yup, he did lose it. Sadly I didn't read the issue where it happened, but it was in Amazing Spider-Man, and before issue :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 02:55, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Shouldn't this page be called Peter Parker (Earth-616)? Every other superhero page lists their real name and Earth. --XV DEaD ShOT xV Mon, 17:04 (UTC) :Look at the very top of this very talk page. It's something we've done with a few pages as part of an experiment. :--GrnMarvl14 21:30, September 12, 2011 (UTC) NSFW picture Some idiot thought it would be funny to post a picture of a naked woman in place of a Spider-man picture. This needs to be removed immediately. BlindmelonKen 14:36, September 18, 2011 (UTC)BlindmelonKen :Yeah, if you see someone do this, remove the image and then try and notify one of the active Administrators. We'll get things handled as soon as we can (such as deleting the image). :--GrnMarvl14 15:45, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Marital status Is really necessary to put the part of "Single (married to...prior to...)"? Also the parts of relatives "prior to..." ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour 22:18, January 25, 2012 (UTC) http://images.wikia.nocookie.net/common/__cb48686/skins/common/images/button_sig.png That seems pretty important. First off, that was during a relatively long period of his life. And secondly: I'm not all sure about the technicalities of how Mephisto warped reality - but from a legal point of view, you could even argue that they're still married, even though no one remembers and no documents remain to prove it. But the marriage wasn't legally anulled and they certainly didn't divorce.--edkaufman (talk) 09:52, March 5, 2012 (UTC) EDUCATION [http://www.amazon.com/Spider-Man-Ultimate-Guide-Amazing-Publishing/dp/0756626757 The Amazing Spider-Man The Ultimate Guide] pp.11, 15 [http://spiderfan.org/comics/reviews/spiderman_spectacular/036.html Spectacular Spider-Man (Vol. 1) #36]: This is Peter's first day in the biophysics department as a teaching assistant and he is supposed to meet with the chairman, Dr. Morris Sloan. Deb tells Pete that Dr. Sloan is busy in his lab. In the meantime, she shows Pete to his cubicle. She also introduces him to his cubicle neighbor, "fellow teaching assistant and biophysics major" Steve Hopkins. Steve invites Peter to "meet the other TAs". ... Steve tells Peter that all the TAs report to Dr. Sloan, who is "the country's foremost entolmologist, a specialist in insect biophysics". Despite "continue his studies in biophysics" in the third image, it appears his undergraduate degree is in biochemistry; he spends a lot of time in chemistry labs and reveals his aspirations "to be among the best and brightest biochemists of the future" (POSTGRADUATE WORK next to the first image might be misleading, as Parker probably is not a graduate student in the comic book excerpt). After earning a bachelor's degree in biochemistry at Empire State University and taking a temporary leave from graduate studies, Peter Parker then receives a master's degree in biophysics at ESU. (See RPI Biochemistry and Biophysics.) --Magnus 12:54, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Where does his Doctorate come in or was it explained? I know he has two (2) degrees that are explained: bachelor's degree in biochemistry and master's degree in biophysics. But his third I don't think was explained at all besides he technically didn't earn (Otto Octavis did) and the only thing that comes to mind is Otto bought the degree.--Capam (talk) 22:59, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Apparently Doc Ock got Parker a degree in Cybernetics? It was in one of the Black Cat going supervillian issues. So is that even possible? Going from Biology to Tech? Capam (talk) 23:50, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Small error? In "The End is Near" it states that Peter (Parker) Says something, but then says that Spider-Man says "We Failed", as if it were two different people (which, of course, we know is not true) Is this simply a grammar error, or did i miss something? ::If you read the issues, Spider-Man is being helped by Black Widow and Silver Sable, also, in that paragraph they are referred as "the trio" or something. ::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour 00:29, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, but i meant the fact that Spider-Man and Peter are referred to as two different people. Wouldn't that be very inaccurate? ::Spider-Man says "We failed" because "We" (Spider-Man (me), Black Widow and Siler Sable) failed. He's referring to the trio, not himself. ::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour 00:38, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :: I mean that they refer to Peter and Spider-Man Are referred to as To separate people. I believe this is just a grammatical error in the typing of the article. Pencilboyproductions 04:03, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Costume and Brock Has anyone noticed that the Spider-man's new FF costume looks eerily like Anti-Venom's? And the inversed version looks like Venom? Is there a Carnage costume? --Dragon fist red (talk) 10:27, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Now that Peter is confirmed to return, should we strike off the Appearance of Death (in ASM Vol 1 #700)? Luneth22 (talk) 01:21, January 15, 2014 (UTC) : we don't enter things before they have actually happened. I doubt Marvel is going to change its mind, but you never know. So let's wait until the actual ish is out. --edkaufman (talk) 11:13, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Alive Peter Parker is alive !they ended SS and rebooted I with Parker back.--Epicportlemaster101 (talk) 02:01, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :No, he is not alive. He will be alive, thus, please stop removing his appearance of death. Thanks. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 02:07, January 16, 2014 (UTC) They have confirmed he is not dead,so keeping his appearance of death up there is a waist of space.--Epicportlemaster101 (talk) 22:17, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :No. They confirmed he will be alive. Is he currently dead? Yes he is. Then we properly write that he's currently dead. :In the wikia we don't record events which still didn't happen. So wait until Superior Spider-Man #31 comes out to remove his appearance of death. :So keeping his appearance of death is not a waste of space. Is being professional. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 23:55, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Fine,but as of right now peters mind is in part of his body again,witch was seen as alive before issue #9 so I don't see why it doesn't now.--Epicportlemaster101 (talk) 03:12, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :No, the "Ghost Peter" is actually a construct created from the memories of Peter Parker, not the actual Peter Parker. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 03:27, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Can you put his real powers back on his page? you could just give the doc oc version of spider-man his own page. - super C93 :No because Peter died as Doctor Octopus with Doc Ock's powers. And I couldn't just give the Doc Ock version of Spider-Man his own page because the Doc Ock version of Spider-Man is Spider-Man. More or less, a character is defined by its mind/soul and not the body it inhabits. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 18:28, January 21, 2014 (UTC) First appearance I think it should mention his First appearance of when he became Doctor Octopus in the First appearance. Otto Octavius had one when he became Spider-Man and Peter Parker should had one when he became Doctor Octopus. --Cococrash11 (talk) 09:07, February 21, 2014 (UTC) I agree. SpiderMatty (talk) 05:05, March 31, 2015 (UTC) The Other "After a near death experience fighting Morlun, Spider-Man's body underwent a metamorphosis that granted him greater power than ever before, having literally shed his skin." I think this is a mininformation. Great Weaver (or some Spider related creature) said him that Peter always has that powers but he discovered them after The Other event. Right?--Primestar3 (talk) 12:31, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Secret Wars Is anyone going to add Spider-Man's history anything related to Secret Wars? Lord Caesar (talk) 17:09, September 26, 2015 (UTC) :Most likely when the Secret Wars prohibition ends, and if it's worth having a section dedicated to Secret Wars, considering he hasn't done much. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 19:52, September 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Is it possible to just add a small paragraph concerning Spider-Man's involvement in Secret Wars? --Spidey Ryan (talk) 12:07, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Religion In the most recent issue, , Peter clearly mocks any belief in God, stating that he himself does not believe, therefore his views have evolved to atheism. -- Annabell (talk) 21:41, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :Parker has exhibited a clear belief in God from time to time, and his Protestant Christian background has always been strongly manifest in his behavior and personal code of ethics.-- ::That was then, this is now. Now he says he no longer believes. -- Annabell (talk) 21:54, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :::Which is possible as religious/political views change as we age usually by circumstances in our daily life. Plus he has worked with people who were considered gods **Cough**Thor**Cough** and seen things that would shake most peoples views on religion.Capam (talk) 22:48, March 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::Multiple sources have pointed out that Peter is not an atheist. This includes Amazing Spider-Man #500, Infinity Crusade #1, Amazing Spider-Man Vol 2 #46, Peter Parker: Spider-Man Vol 2 #48, Amazing Spider-Man Vol 2 #53, and more. --Spidey Ryan (talk) 12:44, March 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::None of those sources are less than eleven days old, which is the most recent issue in which Peter unequivocally espouses his religious beliefs, so at this point we're to assume his faith has evolved to atheism, which is possible, as people's views often change over time, but we'll have to wait and see where the rest of the ''Amazing Grace'' story arc goes from here. -- Annabell (talk) 12:48, March 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Agreed, though Spidey Ryan has a point: while he may be an atheist at present his Christian background continues to influence him. In the first book of the Amazing Grace storyline his immediate reaction to Santeria is to equate it with Satanism - "Congress with the Beast" - before correcting himself and trying to maintain an open mind about it. Arawn 999 (talk) 15:54, March 6, 2016 (UTC) <--- There seems to be so much information about Petey's religious beliefs that it would be good to write a section to the article page. Maybe we could reach consensus easier that way. —Mrkermit (talk) 16:19, March 6, 2016 (UTC) :All the older references prove is that he was not an atheist, which is not the same as is not an atheist. Regardless, the point of my engaging in this section of talk was to open a dialogue about the reasoning behind whomever it was that accurately changed the present religious beliefs, so that it would hopefully make the Admins' lives simpler (it's been changed and changed back six times each in just the past week) by diminishing the random edit warring with out-of-date references, over something rather minor, from people upset over the current status quo, which may drastically change over the next two months anyway. :I think a subsection to better describe the evolution of his religious views is an excellent idea, so I've started Spider-Man (Peter Parker)#Religious Views and y'all are welcome to help expand upon it by providing properly referenced notations concerning how his religious beliefs have evolved over the years. -- Annabell (talk) 16:34, March 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Since it appears that not many have read ''Amazing Grace'', I added the resolution of that story to the new religious views section; however, it does not show the ultimate outcome of Peter's crisis of faith, thus I feel we cannot definitively say what his religion is at this time. If you'd like to explore the recent storyline further, I've started a discussion [[Thread:939460|'here']], so feel free to ask questions there. -- Annabell (talk) 02:40, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Is the new 1. amazing spider man mini series canon? In the fourth issue, we are met with Uncle ben's death being drastically different from the original story, as well as Peter's motivation. with a glaring continuity issue like this, what do we do? - :Can you be more specific as to which series and/or issue you're referring to? -- Annabell (talk) 00:49, April 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Amazing Spider Man 1.4 2016, to be exact. -- User:Heatblaze123 (talk)00:50, April 19, 2016 (UTC) ::: Yes, is canon to Earth-616, and it's not necessarily contradictory, it simply means Ben was ultimately pronounced dead at the hospital, not at the scene of the shooting, which isn't terribly uncommon. -- Annabell (talk) 01:19, April 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::It wouldn't be the first time Uncle Ben's death is slighly changed. He had originally died in his house, but during JMS's run, it's shown he had had a discussion with Aunt May and had decided to take a walk when he was killed. And I'm sure that must not have been the first (or last) time Uncle Ben's death was changed. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 01:46, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Spidey (2016) The new comic Spidey takes place on earth 616 right? So shouldn't it be added to his appearances? Maybe I'm wrong but I assumed it was. -- :''Spidey'' takes place in an alternate reality as evidenced by the fact that Gwen and Harry did not attend Midtown High School in Earth-616 amongst other glaring differences. There are plans to create a TRN for that series, but it hasn't been done yet as several of us are working on other projects at the moment and we don't create TRNs unless someone is actively going to create the associated articles. -- Annabell (talk) 14:39, July 8, 2016 (UTC) List of appearances broken The list of Spider-Man (Peter Parker 616) appearances don't work (the web don't charge). Please, somebody can check this? -- :Category:Peter Parker (Earth-616)/Appearances is extremely sluggish at the moment. It seems to time out with Wikia's servers before it loads, though none of his other categories appear to have this issue. -- Annabell (talk) 11:31, July 30, 2016 (UTC)